Waterfront
Waterfront is the ninth mission in Syphon Filter 3. It takes place in the present, picking up where the mission S.S. Lorelei left off. In this mission, Gabriel Logan assists Maggie Powers and her MI6 team to search and destroy the trucks containing the Syphon Filter virus. He also assists them in stealing IRA intelligence documents from the IRA. Plot Mission Briefing Dublin, Ireland: Dockyards While Lian continues her testimony in Washington concerning their first Syphon Filter mission together, Gabe is busy with problems of his own in Ireland. While he planted the explosives on the S.S. Lorelei and retrieved the ship's manifest, Maggie Powers' MI6 team was attacked by the IRA. Somehow the IRA had discovered the consortium's plans to drop viral containers at this dockyard, and have already unloaded several truckloads of the virus. Gabe knows that he can't allow any of the trucks to escape. If the IRA gets its hands on Syphon Filter, Europe will never be the same. Storyline Although Gabriel Logan managed to plant the explosives on the S.S. Lorelei (in hopes of sinking the ship which was transporting the Syphon Filter virus), retrieve the shipping manifest and tapes of evidence and get off the ship safely, the IRA discovered the Consortium’s plans to drop the viral containers at the dockyards and attacked the MI6. The IRA hopes to use the Syphon Filter virus for themselves in order to accomplish their aims. They have already stolen some of the trucks containing the Syphon Filter containers, prompting MI6 commander Maggie Powers to order her team to search and destroy the heavily armored trucks with C4 explosives at their weak point at the top of the vehicle. Gabe suggests that they split up in search for these trucks (and asks Powers to remind her men not to shoot him) to which Powers agrees and emphasizes that none of the trucks are to leave the docks. Gabe follows Powers who provides him with cover from the sniper tower to get to the first truck. With the first truck neutralized and managing to escape from the locked warehouse, Powers asks Gabe to get the second truck nearby while she prepares her MI6 squad. While he heads towards the second truck, several IRA agents try to ambush and eliminate Gabe but the MI6 stall them long enough for Gabe to get to the second truck and successfully plant the explosives on it to blow it up. With this done, Gabe goes to the warehouse where Powers and MI6 agent and locksmith Jim Russell are. Powers asks Gabe to provide cover for Russell (since he’s unarmed) while they go to the building containing the safe, which contains important IRA intelligence documents. Russell successfully unlocks the door and cracks the safe. He retrieves the contents inside and asks Gabe to take care of the IRA agents while he sneaks out and hands the contents over to Powers. Gabe then heads towards the third truck nearby and plants the C4 explosives on it, while MI6 agents provide cover for him from the IRA. Gabe then goes to the tunnel containing the fourth truck. He sees Nigel Cummings running away from the IRA agents guarding the truck, seemingly leaving Gabe on his own. Gabe eliminates the IRA nonetheless and plants the C4 explosives on the fourth truck to destroy it. Walkthrough From where you start, look forward and you'll see a soldier running in front of you opening fire. Go into Sniper Mode and head shot him, he's wearing a Flak Jacket so be careful. Turn to the right and you'll see another soldier a little farther away, he's opening fire on you too so head shot him, (he's also wearing a Flak Jacket. Run to where the first soldier was and on the left from where he was is a box with a Flak Jacket, take it if you need it. Halfway between the two soldiers is some wooden crates, behind it is a passageway where Maggie is waiting. A cut-scene takes over where she agrees to be your cover fire while you run to the 1st Truck, follow her and make sure to roll to avoid the sniper fire. When she stops and takes cover behind a pole, go down the passageway to her right and you'll see the truck, climb on the roof and plant the explosives. There's a 10 second timer so run away then once it goes off, you'll find a HK-5 ammo box behind the truck. Leave the truck area and turn right and you'll see Maggie waiting in a warehouse, run to her and you both get locked inside. Follow Maggie; when she stops and crouches, shoot the barrels lining the door across from you, (watch out: guards with M-79 Grenade Launchers are firing at you and if you delay too long they will kill Maggie and/ or Gabe). Head towards the door and to the right of the door inside the warehouse is a box with a Silenced Sniper Rifle. Leave the warehouse and head left, guards will come and shoot at you but friendly MI6 agents arrive in time and they'll take out the guards. When you get to a junction, turn right to see the 2nd truck. After destroying it, head across from the truck and a cut-scene will take over. Follow the MI6 agent into the warehouse, ignore the two guards that show up as he will take care of them. At the other end of the warehouse is Maggie and Russell, Maggie tells you to give Russell cover fire as he cracks a nearby safe. Follow Russell and when he goes to unlock the door to the warehouse with the safe, shoot the guards that will attack you, (use the Taser on the Snipers on the cliff). After he's finished, follow him into the warehouse and into the room with the safe. While he is cracking the safe, shoot the two guards that are shooting at you through the window, then take the single guard shooting through the door to this room. After that, head down the stairs, go forward and around the crates on the right and continue farther into the warehouse. In the next section of the warehouse, the exit is on the right from which you entered. Shoot the barrels to reveal it and head out. Turn right and at the junction turn left to see the 3rd Truck, shoot all the guards and destroy the truck. Behind the truck is a SPYDER and a Flak Jacket, take both. Turn around and head straight down towards the tunnel, at the end is the 4th Truck so take out all the guards and plant the explosives. Characters * Gabriel Logan (Player) * MI6 agents (allies) ** Maggie Powers (leader, ally) ** Jim Russell (ally, locksmith) ** Nigel Cummings (ally, apparently) * Provisional Irish Republican Army soldiers (enemies) Unlockable * Warehouse map - Complete the level as fast as you can to unlock this map. Trivia * The S.S. Lorelei vessel is not seen in the docks. This is probably because it has already left the docks by the start of the mission. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions